Pokémon in Malaysia
, , |continent= |EP001=November 25, 2000 |DP001=February 2, 2011 |BW001= |SM001= }} The Pokémon franchise first reached sometime in the late 1990s. The official distributor of Nintendo products such as the Pokémon Trading Card Game and the video games is Maxsoft Pte. Ltd.. Pokémon video games are currently not available in Malaysian language. English-language games are distributed in Malaysia by Maxsoft, specifically North American copies. In November 2014, Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire became the first Pokémon game to be officially released in Malaysia. In 2016, Pokémon Tretta machines was released in Malaysia in English.Find a Store - Malaysia - Pokémon TRETTA official website Pokémon titles officially released in Malaysia File:Omega Ruby AB boxart.png|Pokémon Omega Ruby File:Alpha Sapphire AB boxart.png|Pokémon Alpha Sapphire File:Super Mystery Dungeon AB boxart.png|Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon File:Rumble World AB boxart.png|Pokémon Rumble World Pokémon anime The English dub of the Pokémon anime has aired in Malaysia (at early 2000s, every Saturday, 8:30p.m.). Additionally, a Malaysian dub of the anime aired on (after the English version, every Friday, 7:00 p.m.), although production of this dub has since been stopped. In 2011, the was dubbed and aired in Malay. The episodes aired on every Tuesday at 7.00 p.m. on . The Malay dub was based directly on the Japanese version. The production of this series stopped, only (DP001 - DP053) have aired. From June 4, 2016 until March 31, 2017, Pokémon Black and White airs on Disney XD.http://disneyxd.disney.my/tv-schedule From February 27, 2017, the was dubbed and aired in Malay. The episodes aired on every Monday to Friday at 7.00 p.m. on . The Malay dub was based on the English version. The production of this series stopped during May 7, 2017, only (BW001 - BW048, also repeated the first 2 episodes) have aired. Starting on March 24, 2018, the began airing in English every Saturday at 5:00 p.m. on , beginning with First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!.TV3 Malaysia FacebookPokémon Malaysia Facebook It was also made available on the Monsta YouTube channel in English with Malay subtitles every Saturday at 5:30 p.m. since April 7, 2018.Pokémon Malaysia Facebook The series was also aired on Disney Channel beginning on July 18, 2018. Pokémon movies I Choose You! was distributed by Monsta to Malaysian cinemas in Malay beginning on November 29, 2017 and in English beginning on December 7, 2017.Pokémon the Movie : Aku Memilihmu!Pokémon The Movie : I Choose You! Official Malaysia Trailer (2017) The Power of Us will be shown from February 2 to 24, 2019 at the Genting International Showroom at Resorts World Genting as part of the Genting Pokémon Festival.Pokémon Malaysia Facebook post Pokémon manga English and Malay language Pokémon manga licensed by Chuang Yi were distributed in Malaysia. After their closure, Shogakukan Asia has taken over but only in English. Apart from that, some of the manga licensed by Ching Win Publishing Co., Ltd. in the region is also available. Pokémon Trading Card Game English language expansions of the Pokémon Trading Card Game are available in Malaysia, distributed by Maxsoft. There are several Play! Pokémon organisations in Malaysia. There are several fake Simplified Chinese Pokémon Trading Card Game expansions released after the English version, which are marketed exclusively for native Chinese speakers. Pokémon merchandise Maxsoft is the official distributor of licensed Pokémon merchandise in Malaysia, including keychains, figures, plush dolls and other collectibles. In early 2001 and 2002, Pokémon Sticker Albums (Generation I and Generation II) had been released. The Generation I sticker album was in English language, including the lyrics of Aim to Be a Pokémon Master and Pokémon Theme. The Generation II sticker album started including Chinese language for naming Pokémon's names. For a time, fans who successfully collected all of the stickers received some special Pokémon-related gifts licensed by Nintendo. External links * The Pokémon Company official site (Malaysia) ** Pokémon Malaysia on Facebook ** Pokémon Malaysia on YouTube * Monsta official website References